Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to electronic devices. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to a proximity unlock operation for electronic devices.
Related Art
Many modern electronic devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, smart phones, etc.) enable a user to transition the electronic device from an unlocked operating state, in which a user has normal access to the electronic device's functions, to a locked operating state, in which the user has restricted access to various functions of the electronic device. For example, in the locked operating state, some electronic devices present a lock screen on a display of the electronic device and block users from virtually all of the functions of the electronic device, so that the user is unable to access application programs that run on the electronic device and/or use electronic device features such a cellular phone, a camera, etc. By placing an electronic device in the locked operating state, a user is able to secure sensitive files stored on the electronic device, prevent unauthorized access to the electronic device (and possibly to other devices on networks to which the electronic device is connected), etc. However, transitioning from the locked operating state to the unlocked operating state can be inconvenient because the user is required to perform a manual authentication operation to cause the transition. For example, the user can be required to enter a password in a password entry dialog presented on a display of the electronic device, scan a fingerprint using a fingerprint scanner, perform a voice unlock, etc. This inconvenience may cause users to be less inclined to place the electronic device in the locked operating state, which means that the electronic device is less secure and more exposed to unauthorized use.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.